fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Arsenal
Human Arsenal is a specific type of magic in which the user physically manipulates his or her own body to have the qualities and destructive force of weapons of mass destruction or anything that may aid in the creatiom of mass destruction. This magic is mistaken for Lost Magic. This is due to the fact that there are extremely few people who wish to teach it for its various spells are far too dangerous for unexperienced mages. It was once a banned magic, but now is used by independant mages such as Herc. Animate Arsenal Animate arsenal is the manipulation of the body to create the feel of the power of living things such as the claws of a bear of the falling trunk of a tree. Inanimate Arsenal Inanimate arsenal is the manipulation of the body to create the feel of the power of manmade weaponry such as a sword or a gun. Spells Lew's Spells Lew Reigns specializes in Inanimate Human Arsenal: *'Missile Fist' - The user powers up his or her fist with a magic aura until it creates sparks. The user runs at full speed towards their opponent and lunges their fist into a punch. The aura explodes on contact, potentially burning the victim. **'Lima's Death Punch' - Named after Lew's deceased girlfriend, Lew creates a Missile Fist which is 5 times larger than his own fist. He then runs full speed towards his opponent, leaps into the air, pulls his arm back and punches with full force. The shock is almost enough to kill a man. *'Riot Arm Shield' - The user powers up their entire arm with a magic aura. When they pull out their arm to block an attack, no damage is taken. Usually this spell requires two arms, but Lew only uses one. *'Daikatana Chop' - The user powers up their straight edged hand with a magic aura, and slices the opponent with the edge of their hand. **'Daikatana: Red Steel' - Same principle as the regular Daikatana Chop, but this can burn the opponent. ***'Daikatana: Red Blood Steel' - The same principle from the Daikatana: Red Steel has, accept that Lew runs full force towards the opponent. This move has the ability to cut deep enough to draw and burn blood. **'Daikatana: Blue Steel' - Same principle as the regular Daikatana Chop, but can paralyse the opponent. ***'Daikatana: Blue Blood Steel' - Lew runs at full force towards the opponent and preforms Daikatana: Blue Steel. This move has the ability to draw blood and paralyse the opponent's circulatory system on the inside. **'Daikatana: Purple Steel '- Same priciple as the regular Daikatana Chop, but can poison an opponent. ***'Daikatana: Purple Blood Steel' - He runs at full speed towards the opponent and preforms Purple Steel. This move can draw blood and on rare circumstances not only make the opponent ill on the outside, but internally as well. *'Windpipe Flamethrower' - The user increases their internal temperature and creates a flammable substance in their mouth. The user's breath becomes so hot that it ignites the substance in their mouth which has become a gas. The resulting fire then can be lauched out of their mouth. *'Sonic Boom Sprint '- The user pushes magic energy into their legs until every step they take creates a sonic boom. They grow so fast that they themselves create their own individual sonic booms. *'Wrecking Ball Tackle' - The user channels all their magic into their arm and shoulder muscles. Running at full speed, they then leap into the opponent, tuck their head into the opponent's abdomen, clasp their arms around the opponent and fall forward. the resulting back bump creates a large crater in the ground and the opponent is left with multiple broken bones and sprained muscles. **'Delta Conquering Spear' - This move is essentially a combination of the Sonic Boom Sprint and the Wrecking Ball Tackle. Lew puts 5 times the regular amount of magic energy into his Sonic Boom Sprint, then while he's performing it, he channels his remaining magic energy into his arm and shoulder muscles. When he collides with he opponent, it creates a sonic boom and an even larger crater in the ground. This is considered Lew's strongest attack. Herc's Spells Herc specializes in Animate Human Arsenal: *'Grizzly Claw' - The user powers up his/her fingers and fingernails with a magic aura until it begins to glow. The user runs full speed towards their opponent and viciously swipes their hand, slashing the enemy. The aura cuts through the opponents' skin. **'Claw of the Great Ursa' - While the opponent is falling or has been thrown into the air by the user, Herc creates a Grizzly Claw which is 5 times larger than his own fist. When the opponent is in range of his arm, he slashes his claw upwards, slashing the opponent from the chest to the bottom of their chin. *'Tortoise Blocker' - The user generates a magic aura in their arms, puts the two arms together, and firmly plants their feet in the ground. The shield is strong enough to deflect attacks, but unstable enough to break at any moment. *'Scorpion Stinger' - The user powers up their middle and index finger with a magic aura and jabs them towards the opponent. **'Hot Red Scorpion Sting' - Same principle as the Scorpion Stinger, but this burns the opponent on contact. ***'Hot Red Vicious Scorpion Sting' - The user runs at full speed towards the opponent. They pull their arm up and back, set up a Hot Red Scorpion Stinger and lunge it into the opponent. This spell can easily draw blood. **'Stunning Scorpion Sting' - Same principle as the Scorpion Stinger, but has the ability to paralyze the opponent. ***'Stunning Vicious Scorpion Sting' - The user runs at full speed towards the opponent. They pull their arm inwards and set up a Stunning Scorpion Stinger. The lunge their hand towards the opponent. The blow can draw blood. **'Stomach Churning Scorpion Sting' - Same principle as the Scorpion Stinger, but has the ability to poison the opponent. ***'Stomach Churning Vicious Scorpion Sting' - The user runs full speed towards the opponent. They bring their arm downards into their body and prepare a Stomach Churning Scorpion Stinger. They lunge out their arm and strike. The blow can draw blood. *'Black Stallion Rush' - The user channels all the power he/she can into their legs and run towards the opponent. When they run, a black aura is emmitted from their legs, which allows them to run at a break-neck pace. *'Angry Rhino Charge' - *'Regal Roar' - The user concentrates all of their magic energy into their lower chest. They take a deep breath and once enough energy has been built up, they let it all out with a loud roar. The roar reflects that of a lion's roar. ** Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities